disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Himalayas
The Himalayas is the location to which the Monsters, Inc. CEO Henry J. Waternoose banishes Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan to prevent interference with his and Randall's plot to increase "scream production" through Boo. Stranded in the barren wasteland, Mike and Sulley start arguing over who is responsible for getting them into this situation and are eventually found by a Yeti (also banished previously), who offers them lemon snow cones. Yeti's Cave The Yeti's Cave is where the Yeti lives and brings Mike and Sulley after they were banished for shelter. The walls and floor are ice, and has an icicle in the center. It has a large pile of ski and survival equipment. Other Appearances In Planes, Pramath is an old steam locomotive who works on the railway lines in the Himalayas. One of the levels in the video games DuckTales and DuckTales Remastered takes place in the Himalayas as well. Real-world information The Himalayas is a mountain range immediately at the north of the Indian subcontinent. By extension, it is also the name of a massive mountain system that includes the Karakoram, the Hindu Kush, and other, lesser, ranges that extend out from the Pamir Knot. Together, the Himalayan mountain system is the world's highest, and home to the world's highest peaks, the Eight-thousanders, which include Mount Everest and K2. To comprehend the enormous scale of this mountain range, consider that Aconcagua, in the Andes, at 6,962 metres (22,841 ft) is the highest peak outside Asia, whereas the Himalayan system includes over 100 mountains exceeding 7,200 m (23,600 ft). However, the Alleghenian mountains, formed during the formation of Pangaea, likely rivalled or exceeded the Himalayas in height. The main Himalayan range runs west to east, from the Indus river valley to the Brahmaputra river valley, forming an arc 2,400 km (1,500 mi) long, which varies in width from 400 km (250 mi) in the western Kashmir-Xinjiang region to 150 km (93 mi) in the eastern Tibet-Arunachal Pradesh region. The range consists of three coextensive sub-ranges, with the northernmost, and highest, known as the Great or Inner Himalayas. Some of the world's major river systems arise in the Himalayas, and their combined drainage basin is home to some 3 billion people (almost half of Earth's population) in 18 countries. The Himalayas have profoundly shaped the cultures of South Asia; many Himalayan peaks are sacred in Hinduism, Buddhism and Sikhism. Geologically, the origin of the Himalayas is the impact of the Indian tectonic plate traveling northward at 15 cm per year to impact the Eurasian continent, with first contact about 70 million years ago, and with movement continuing today. The formation of the Himalayan arc peaks eventually resulted from this, since the lighter rock of the seabeds of that time were easily uplifted into mountains. An often-cited fact used to illustrate this process is that the summit of Mount Everest is made of marine limestone. Category:Monsters, Inc. locations Category:Mountains Category:Planes Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Category:DuckTales locations Category:Disney Universe Category:Planes locations